My Canine Companion
by ookamikage14
Summary: What if Renji adopted a dog from rukongai after it saved him from being hit by an arrancar's cero? Is that dog really a dog though? How will the seireitei take to the idea of an SRK9 unit in squad 6? RenjiXoc and other pairings Warning: minor swearing and some sexual implications later. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!


Hi! I'm new to the site and this is only my second fanfic. Please, please, PLEASE, review my story I want to know how I did.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters.**

Well enjoy the story!

My Canine Companion

I was sent on a mission to take down a low level arrancar that was terrorizing my old home inuzuri. The arrancar had sensed me and was currently hiding itself as well as its spiritual pressure. The residents in the area had fled at the first sight of the arrancar. The only residents left were the animals that were shuffling through the wreckage. "Damn arrancar, it had to come and destroy the last of the stuff that these people had." I swore. I spun around and drew Zabimaru up into a defensive position when I heard a growl, then a scream right before an explosion. What I saw was a dog, well more like a wolf, biting down on the arm of an arrancar whose palm was freshly burnt from a cero misfire. The arrancar clawed at it, leaving a deep gash on its left shoulder. The wolf had jumped away and now stood growling at the arrancar. I quickly went in to finish the arrancar while it was distracted.

. . .

After that was done, I took a closer look at the wolf. It was quite large, its fur was a midnight black with orange, and, I think, blonde highlights strung thinly throughout the area along its neck and upper back, the very tip of its tail was a patch of white. I only looked at its eyes for a second and I could have sworn that they were blood red. When I looked again they were black, just like her fur. The wolf lay down and began cleaning the various scratches and the gash on her left shoulder. I slowly approached the wolf and watched it for signs of aggression. The least I could do to help it out is heal that gash after it had risked itself to stop that cero. She seemed really docile and didn't growl when I came close enough to touch her. She didn't whine when I touched the wound and began using a healing kido to close the gash. After healing it the wolf stood up and licked my hand after yipping appreciatively. I began walking back towards the seireitei with the wolf following me closely. "Go home, shoo!" I said. The wolf then huffed in protest and kept following me. "You're just going to keep following me, aren't you?" the wolf yipped what I assumed as a yes. "I'm afraid you can't tag along girl, I have to go." Giving her a quick scratch behind the ears I flash stepped away.

. . .

It had been two days since I saw the wolf I was sitting in my office with the door open when I heard a thump come from the direction of the hallway. "Hello, is there someone there?" _no answer, well that was weird_ I thought. I continued to sit there and work on my paperwork for a while. Then, my captain came in and stopped in front of my desk. "Renji" he monotone "Yes captain" I answered "What is this….mutt…doing in your office?" _What mutt? _I asked myself "I'm afraid I don't understand captain" I said. "The dog you have lying down in front of your desk Abarai" he replied, I bolted up out of my seat and rushed to the other side of the desk, laying there was the wolf from two days ago. I stood there mouth agape when byakuya spoke up "Would this happen to be the wolf you described in your report?" he asked. The only thing I managed to do was nod dumbly. With a quick "Very well" he walked off. I then regained my ability to speak "What are you doing here? How the hell did you even get in?" I questioned the wolf. ". . ." _well she can't really answer can she _I thought. "Come on I need to get you out of here." I said leading the wolf away. I lead her all the way to the gate, I tried to lead her through it but right before the gate she stopped. "Come on…let's go …go through the gate" I coaxed, she didn't move an inch. _How can I get her to go through? _I thought _it seems she doesn't want to go, I don't blame her. Maybe I should ask rukia? She knows how to deal with the cute things. _I visibly nodded, so I walked off to the thirteenth division. As I walked through the seireitei, many of the other officers stopped and stared at the wolf walking behind me. When I got to squad thirteen I called out "Rukia!" "What Renji?" she responded "I need your help with….something" I stated, "Would this….something…have anything to do with the wolf you brought with you?" she asked after looking up. Sure enough there the she-wolf was sitting in the corner staring at Rukia's…. Chappy…the...Rabbit .…collection. "Yeah….that would be it." I said scratching the back of my neck awkwardly, "let me guess, you want to know how to take care of her without her turning and biting you in the butt" "yeah…no, I want to get rid of her and spare my ass the chance of being bit." I replied. "Why get rid of her?" she asked. "Because I don't need a dog" "But, look at her" she had called the wolf over and was kneeling down next her scratching behind her ears. The wolf looked up at me she had an innocent puppy look on her face that practically screamed, "Please keep me". The wolf started whining softly and to be honest even as a guy, I had to admit that she was…..cute to say the least. Basically, I couldn't say no "Alright I'll keep her" the wolf let out an appreciative bark. "Rukia, you better teach me how to care for her" "Of course I will baka Renji, I don't want you to kill her like you did your last pet" she said "It was a mouse living in my wall! I wasn't supposed to be caring for it!" I retorted. "Same difference!" she said "at least give her a name before you go. I want to make sure it is a good name and fit for her" She said putting emphasis on the 'her' part. "Alright, how about…..something like…. Kage?" "Renji put a more feminine spin on the name" "Okay…. Why not go with it pronounced like K-a-d-j" I suggested "Perfect!" she exclaimed "I applaud the baka for coming up with a good name!" "Hey! I take offence in that remark!" "What do you think of it girl?" Rukia asked the wolf "Kage?" we both turned to a loud thump, the wolf had jumped up and snagged a Chappy from the shelf, the black Chappy to be exact. "CHAPPY!" Rukia screamed.

_Well this is going to be loads of fun _I thought.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!Don't forget to take the poll on whether or not you want me to continue this story. I am aiming for at least 2 reviews, please make my goal a success. 


End file.
